


Happy Ever After

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2019.10.2）我本来只是想开车的为什么乱七八糟写了这么多！！！结果写完就只有那么一小部分是车！！！修伯特x菲尔教会线结局后的if故事，前半菲尔视角后半修伯特视角。含有非常过分的内容（下药洗脑强x辱骂等等总之修伯特超过分的），慎入。最后有HE爱好者硬拗的狗尾续貂画蛇添足HE，可以只看到下篇结束就停。【但我觉得这样根本不是HE！欺负菲尔协会会长坑坑今天也在绝赞虐菲尔！





	1. 上

“你真的要离开吗？”  
菲尔迪南特看到贝雷特眼里深深的担忧，只是淡淡笑了笑。  
“是的，我已经决定了。”  
“是吗……那我也不再挽留你了。但是别忘了，我和大家都在，你随时可以回来……哪怕只是来坐一坐。”  
菲尔迪南特点了点头，强行把那句险些冲出口的话咽了回去。

大家都还在。  
可是，他已经不在了。

＊＊＊

“菲尔迪南特大人！这是我们刚采的花，送给你！”  
几个孩子兴奋地捧着几朵小花跑向菲尔迪南特。  
“已经是这个季节了啊……谢谢大家，我会把这些花装饰在教会里的。”  
他微笑着接过孩子们的心意，然后目送他们有说有笑地跑远，心里却没有轻松的感觉。  
不行，不能再想了。  
菲尔迪南特摇了摇头，逼自己无视掉压在心头的无形之物。

他作为中央教会下派的新人司祭来到这座偏僻的村子已经半年多了。  
在与帝国的交战中带领他们取胜的贝雷特成了芙朵拉的新统治者，为了抚平战争带来的伤痕，也为了防止漏网的暗黑蠢动者有所图谋，贝雷特决定向全大陆的各个角落派遣值得信赖的人进行战后复兴工作。  
菲尔迪南特就是在这个时候向他提出，想要成为司祭，并尽可能去一个偏远的地方供职的请求的。  
贝雷特本打算让菲尔迪南特恢复艾吉尔公爵的身份，但艾吉尔家已经名存实亡，菲尔迪南特认为若是自己继承领地，只会让刚刚安顿下来的领民们产生不安，因此坚持自己的想法。  
一方面贝雷特拗不过菲尔迪南特，另一方面他也理解菲尔迪南特在战火中受伤的内心需要时间来恢复，只好答应了他的请求。  
毕竟他曾亲眼目睹自己深爱的人如何负隅顽抗，甚至不得不选择亲手杀死他。  
菲尔迪南特一来到这座小山村，便全身心投入工作中，只求这能让自己在繁忙中忘记一切。  
然而一旦停止工作，菲尔迪南特还是会控制不住地想起那些事：修伯特诅咒般的谩骂，还有他临死前瞪大眼睛看着自己狂笑不止的样子。  
好在这座山村里的村民们十分纯朴，很快就接纳了他这个外人不说，还把他当成家人一样对待，让菲尔迪南特在一个又一个无眠之夜中还能感受到一点温暖。  
他仍然相信着，这座满含善意与热情的村子总有一天能够治好他心里的伤，让他至少能用并非出于伪装的笑容去面对曾经的老师和同学，让他们不再为他担心。  
只是，他不知这要花多长时间。

＊＊＊

“司祭大人，今天是行商来访的日子，您不去看看吗？”  
猎户家的老婆婆带着孙子路过教会，见菲尔迪南特还在忙着打扫，便笑着招呼他。  
菲尔迪南特这才想到今天是每节一次行商来村里的日子。和总是车水马龙的大修道院不一样，这种小地方格外依赖那些定期来访的行商。也正因此，每次他们到来村里都像是过节一样热闹。  
菲尔迪南特也有些必须采购的用品，便简单收拾了一下，跟在兴高采烈的村民身后走向村口的空地。  
一辆造型简单的马车已经停在村口，被村民们围了个里三层外三层。远远看去，只能勉强看到一个身材高挑的男人正在和村民们说笑。  
奇怪？不是以往的那个人？  
菲尔迪南特记得之前见过几次的那个略有些富态的男人，肯定不是那个正和村民做买卖的人。  
……而且为什么，那个男人的背影看起来是如此的熟悉？  
“菲尔迪南特大人！听说那个人是新来的行商！”  
扯着他的衣角的小孩子兴奋地叫着，但这声音一点也没有传进菲尔迪南特的耳朵里。  
他感觉脑子里嗡嗡作响，让他无法思考。他的双脚像是被钉在了地上，让他无法再向前一步。  
因为映入他眼中的那个行商，正是每天晚上都在梦中谴责、诅咒他的那张脸。

＊＊＊

不，修伯特不可能还活着，是我亲手杀了他的……  
我还记得他在我怀里咽下最后一口气的样子。  
既然如此，我为什么要逃呢？

菲尔迪南特甚至不敢再继续接近，仔细确认一下那个人的样子，便慌不择路地逃回了教会。  
他在女神像前祈祷着，心里却一直在胡思乱想。  
不，我只是远远看了一眼，或许那只是我的错觉……  
就在这时，一阵脚步声走进了教会。  
“不好意思，请问您就是菲尔迪南特司祭吗？”  
那个声音是如此的熟悉，却带着菲尔迪南特完全不熟悉的温暖。  
菲尔迪南特下意识地回过头，看到那个“亡灵”就站在自己身后，正对自己露出和善的微笑。  
“您好，我是新来的行商，您可以叫我奥斯卡。”  
“奥、奥斯卡先生……？”  
菲尔迪南特好不容易找回自己的声音，但这句话也像是尖叫出来的一样。  
自称奥斯卡的“亡灵”甚至并没有因为菲尔迪南特古怪的反应而皱一下眉头。他仍然彬彬有礼地笑着，恭敬地对菲尔迪南特低下了头。  
“我听我的老师……啊，就是之前那位行商说，这村里没有旅店，所以我需要在这里过一夜……？”  
糟了，我怎么忘了这么重要的事。  
想到要和这个“亡灵”住在同一屋檐下，菲尔迪南特脸色越发苍白起来。  
“呃……如果您不方便，我可以去问问村里人……”  
大概是看出了菲尔迪南特的犹豫，这个“亡灵”有些困扰地说道。  
“不！我没有不方便！”菲尔迪南特拼命压制住想要逃开的念头，深吸一口气，“接待您本来就是我份内的工作，我会为您准备好客房的。”  
“是吗？那真是太好了！”听到菲尔迪南特的回答，他的脸上露出了释怀的灿烂笑容，让菲尔迪南特觉得有些恍惚，“我还是第一次来这里，幸好村里的大家和司祭大人您都是热心的好人。”  
冷静点，菲尔迪南特。他不是修伯特，只是和修伯特长得很像罢了。  
菲尔迪南特看着这个名为奥斯卡的行商的笑容，感觉没有刚才那么窒息了。  
毕竟，他认识的修伯特是不可能露出这种笑容的。  
“对了，司祭大人。”奥斯卡又欠了欠身，“我可以祈祷一下吗？今天我还没来得及向女神大人献上祷告。”  
看着奥斯卡虔诚地闭上双眼在女神像前祈祷的样子，菲尔迪南特更加确信这个人不是修伯特了。  
如果说修伯特人生中有什么信奉的，那绝对不会是女神，只会是艾黛尔贾特。  
想到这里，菲尔迪南特突然觉得片刻前还无比慌乱的自己简直像个笑话，幸好奥斯卡看起来并不在意自己的失礼行径。

奥斯卡祈祷完就又回到村口去了，似乎只是特地来跟菲尔迪南特打招呼，他一直忙到天色渐黑才又回到教会。  
“您辛苦了，奥斯卡先生。”  
菲尔迪南特早已趁这大半天的时间整理好了心情。虽然他承认面对奥斯卡还是无法完全保持平静，但至少不会乱了手脚了。  
不过，为了难得的客人准备的晚餐还是有点不堪入目了。毕竟直到半年前菲尔迪南特还是个贵族大少爷，洗衣做饭这些日常琐事他都是这半年里突击出来的。虽然已经小有成效，但今天一受刺激，有几道菜还是有些烧焦了。  
“真、真是不好意思，让您见笑了。”  
就算眼前的客人不是和修伯特一模一样的奥斯卡，凡事追求完美的菲尔迪南特也难以忍受将这样的菜肴端上桌……可惜这座村子里的生活并不富裕，食物可比他的自尊心重要多了。  
“不不，您亲自招待已经让我受宠若惊了。”奥斯卡像是面对大司教一样惶恐地低下了头，“如果您不介意，我这里还有没有卖完的酒水，您愿意陪我一起喝一杯吗？”  
菲尔迪南特下意识地就同意了。以前他只知道修伯特的威胁或嘲讽，没想到同样的声音竟然还能有如此摄人心魄的感觉。  
这沉稳的低音让菲尔迪南特渐渐忘记了害怕。酒足饭饱后，他发现自己甚至可以和奥斯卡毫无障碍地闲聊起来了。  
“说起来，从来没听之前那位行商说过您的事？”  
“事实上，我也是大约半年前才开始跟着老师学着做生意的。”奥斯卡腼腆地笑了笑，“老师不放心我跑生意，这次是因为他突然扭伤了腰实在来不了才派我来的。等老师伤好了我应该就不会再来了。”  
“是吗？村里的大家都很喜欢你啊，这实在是有点可惜。”  
菲尔迪南特甚至没发现自己毫无保留地表示出了惋惜。  
“您能这么说我就很满足了，司祭大人。不过像我这种来路不明的人，还能得到老师和您这种人的信任，这个世界还真是充满温情啊。”  
尽管奥斯卡柔和的话语让菲尔迪南特有些恍惚，他也并未落下话里的每一个细节。  
“您说……来路不明？”  
“是的。”奥斯卡有些难以启齿地说，“其实我之前受了重伤，如果不是老师出手相救怕是早就没命了。但是当我醒来却失去了记忆，连自己是谁都不记得了。老师见我这样非但不嫌弃，还收我为徒，教导我从商的方法。虽然没有过去让人有些不安，但我现在活得很充实快乐，也不想去寻找自己的过去了……”  
后面的话，菲尔迪南特便听不进去了。本来已经几乎消失殆尽的冰寒又爬上了他的背脊。  
难道说，奥斯卡真的是失去记忆的修伯特？可是这怎么可能呢？如果那场战斗后修伯特的尸体消失了，他们肯定会得到消息啊？  
结果这一晚，菲尔迪南特还是彻夜难眠。

然而当第二天一早菲尔迪南特起床，发现奥斯卡正勤劳地帮他劈好屋后的木柴，发现他在看还对他露齿而笑时，菲尔迪南特又觉得，他是不是修伯特都不重要了。  
“司祭大人，非常感谢您的招待。希望还有机会造访这座村子。”  
“我也很期待再次见到您，奥斯卡先生。”  
送别奥斯卡时，这句话完全是菲尔迪南特的心里话，没有半点虚伪。

＊＊＊

一节过去，奥斯卡的身影又出现在了村子里。  
据说他称为老师的那位行商很满意他上节的表现，决定把今后和这座村子的联络都交给他负责了。  
而在这整整一节的时间里都纠结在“可能再也见不到他”和“还是不要再见他比较好”这两个想法之间的菲尔迪南特，不得不承认他再次出现在自己面前时，心中那油然而生的喜悦。尽管知道不该这么做，他还是忍不住把修伯特和这个名为奥斯卡的男人重合在一起。  
他从未在修伯特脸上看到过的柔和微笑，从未在与修伯特的接触中体会到的温柔体贴，奥斯卡却全都拥有。  
而且奥斯卡作为赛罗斯教的虔诚信徒，每次来访时都会前往教会祈祷，然后拿出一瓶好酒作为菲尔迪南特让他留宿的谢礼。  
不知不觉间，他们间已经熟络到了直呼对方名字的地步。  
对奥斯卡的这份好感还是让菲尔迪南特有种负罪感，但当他旁敲侧击地告诉奥斯卡他长得像自己过去喜欢的人，奥斯卡竟并没有表现出任何反感。  
倒不如说，那时他的神情里，还有几分遗憾和惊喜的交杂。  
但就算这代表着奥斯卡也对自己有好感，菲尔迪南特也不会允许自己更进一步去渴求他。  
他知道自己只是在奥斯卡身上寻找修伯特的幻影，而这势必是修伯特最为不齿的行为。

几节的时间转眼间过去，迟来的夏天终于造访这座山中的小村，也带来了似乎无穷无尽的雨水。  
奥斯卡预定到访的前一天，大雨就一直不肯离开。虽然大家都在担心奥斯卡可能来不了了，他还是冒着大雨出现在了村口。  
菲尔迪南特总算放下悬着的一颗心，硬把被雨浇透的他拉进教会让他洗了个热水澡，还把交易的场地也设在了教会里。  
可更大的问题在这之后。原本奥斯卡都是在村里过一夜，第二天一早再启程下山。可这雨越下越大，村里的老人都说可能会有山崩的危险，菲尔迪南特听说后说什么也不同意奥斯卡离开。  
最后奥斯卡还是拗不过菲尔迪南特，答应在村里住到雨势减小再走。  
“又得打扰你了，菲尔迪南特。”奥斯卡有些犹豫，但无疑是愉快地说，“如果教会里有什么工作需要我帮忙，请尽管吩咐。”  
“你放心，我不会客气的。”菲尔迪南特只是担心他出意外才会劝他多留几天，此刻才反应过来他们俩要在同一屋檐下生活好几天，心跳突然加速，“那、那事不宜迟，可以帮我准备一下今天的晚饭吗？”  
奥斯卡不疑有他，爽快地撸起袖子给菲尔迪南特打起了下手。

＊＊＊

那天晚上，菲尔迪南特久违地喝醉了。  
他们伴着雨水敲打在屋顶的声音聊着天，暌违许久的惬意让菲尔迪南特卸下了心防，一不小心就多喝了几杯。  
他絮絮叨叨地对奥斯卡说了很多，等回过神才发现奥斯卡一直带着淡淡的微笑看着自己。  
一股热流猛地冲上了菲尔迪南特的大脑，他本能地意识到有些不妙，只想着赶快离开，急匆匆地站了起来。  
一阵强烈的眩晕感恰好在此时袭来，菲尔迪南特眼前一黑，整个人都不受控制地倒了下去。  
可是当他再睁开眼，却发现自己并未摔倒在地，一双有力的手臂接住了险些倒下的他。  
奥斯卡近在咫尺的关切目光让菲尔迪南特感到一阵恍惚。  
“抱歉……谢谢你，修伯特。”  
等注意到时，他已经不由自主地叫出了那个名字。  
菲尔迪南特脸色一白，忙不迭地从奥斯卡的怀抱中挣脱出来。  
“对、对不起！我好像稍微喝多了点……我、我先去睡了！”  
可是奥斯卡并没让他逃走。他突然从背后把菲尔迪南特整个抱进了怀里。  
“修伯特就是你喜欢的那个人吗？”  
“真、真的很抱歉，我不是有意……”  
菲尔迪南特想找个合适的借口，一片混乱的大脑却在此时罢了工。  
“没关系，”没想到，奥斯卡却把菲尔迪南特抱得更紧了，在他耳边轻声说着，“就叫我修伯特吧。”  
听着那就在耳畔响起的声音，感受着吹在耳边的灼热吐息，菲尔迪南特的身体僵硬了。  
“你可以把我当做你的修伯特，我不在乎。”奥斯卡抬起一只手爱抚着菲尔迪南特的脸颊，让他转过脸来看着自己，“只要能被你所爱，我不在乎成为某个男人的替代品。”  
“不……这样不行！我不能……呜！”  
没让菲尔迪南特继续说下去，奥斯卡突然用一个深吻堵住了菲尔迪南特的嘴。  
他吻得如此用力、如此深情，让菲尔迪南特觉得连灵魂都要被吸走了。  
不知不觉间，僵直的身体软了下来，呼吸变得急促而粗重，一双手也慢慢攀上奥斯卡的后背，攥紧了他还有些潮湿的衬衫。  
“菲尔迪南特，”奥斯卡暂时放过了那颤抖的唇瓣，“我喜欢你。”  
然后没等菲尔迪南特回答，他便再次吮吸起菲尔迪南特的双唇。这次他毫不客气，直接撬开了那忘记抵抗的唇瓣，长驱直入地搅动起还带着酒味的口腔。  
菲尔迪南特没有发现自己已经浑身无力地瘫坐在了地上，眼里和心里都只剩下这个忘情地亲吻着自己的男人。  
他是修伯特还是奥斯卡都已经不重要了，菲尔迪南特现在只想沉沦在他的怀抱里，只想回应他火热的追求。  
当奥斯卡再次松口，菲尔迪南特却还留恋着不肯收回自己的舌头。连接着两人舌尖的涎水也像是在应和他的心情，在空气中勾勒出一道透明的弧线。  
菲尔迪南特眼里已经没有了焦点，只能模糊地看着那个梦中无数次责难自己，又无数次抚慰自己的身影慢慢靠近，把他推倒在了桌边的长椅上。  
随着包裹身体的衣物被一件件褪下，菲尔迪南特一直小心隐藏着的感情与欲望也被赤裸裸地暴露在“他”的眼前。  
当“他”低下头，开始亲吻菲尔迪南特的每一寸肌肤，菲尔迪南特忍不住发出了快乐的呻吟声，主动张开了颤抖的双腿。  
他似乎听到那个熟悉的声音在耳边发出一声轻笑，但紧接着又是一波水滴般的亲吻落在他的身上，让他无法思考。一根修长的手指慢慢探进私处，温柔缓慢地打开了那个发热的小口，侵入了他的身体。  
“啊……！修伯特……！”  
手指的动作随着菲尔迪南特的惊叫暂停了一下，但立刻便重新开始深入。“他”是如此小心翼翼地探索着菲尔迪南特的身体，甚至让菲尔迪南特都开始感到不耐烦，摇晃着腰身开始向“他”献媚。  
好在“他”并没有让菲尔迪南特等太久，很快就把菲尔迪南特重新抱进怀里，一边爱抚着他颤抖的后背，一边把那根粗大坚挺的肉棒顶进了菲尔迪南特的小嘴。  
只在梦里幻想过的刺激与快感让菲尔迪南特发出了忘情的娇声，他迫不及待地用亲吻催促着对方进入得更深些，双手双脚都紧紧缠在了对方身上。  
“修伯特……求你了……修伯特……”  
本能地感觉到每次叫出这个名字，对方的动作就会变得狠厉一些，已经完全被情欲控制了自我的菲尔迪南特开始不停呼喊着修伯特的名字。  
对方似乎也抛弃了矜持和迟疑，紧紧抓着菲尔迪南特的臀瓣，一次又一次用力顶进他的中心，让他发出各种放纵的淫叫。当那股灼热的液体全部射进菲尔迪南特的身体，他也发出了今晚最为悦耳的愉快叫声。  
“再……给我……还、要……修伯特……”  
渴求已久的欲望终于得到满足，菲尔迪南特却食髓知味地再度索取起来。他感觉得到那根还没退出去的肉棒也仍然传递来有力的搏动，想要再一次征服自己放荡的肉壁。  
“修伯特……”  
“他”没有犹豫，立刻就满足了菲尔迪南特的愿望，再一次大力进出起来。  
欢愉与畅快席卷了菲尔迪南特的全身，直到他的意识彻底陷入一片黑暗为止，他都只能遵从那个被彻底解放的自我，尽情与“他”交缠在一起。

＊＊＊

菲尔迪南特还没睁开眼，便感到一股席卷全身的倦怠感。  
但良好的生物钟告诉他时间已经不早，他必须开始今天的工作了。  
他奋力睁开双眼撑起身子，却发现这里并不是自己的房间。  
意识到这里是为奥斯卡准备的客房时，昨晚的一切终于浮现在他的脑海里。  
“你醒了？不过我觉得你还是再休息一下比较好。我煮了点粥，你先喝点吧。”  
没等菲尔迪南特完全整理好思绪，奥斯卡已经端着一碗粥走了进来。  
菲尔迪南特惊叫一声，忙不迭把自己藏进了被子里。  
他听到奥斯卡的脚步声突然消失了，过了好一阵子，奥斯卡略带苦涩的声音才重新响起。  
“对不起……我也知道我做过头了。造成你的困扰我很抱歉，如果有什么能补偿的请告诉我。还是说……你已经连我这张脸都不想再见到了吗？”  
“不、不是的！”尽管羞于见人，菲尔迪南特还是赶快从被子里钻出来反驳道，“我并不是在生你的气，而是……”  
他一张脸涨得通红，只能小声嗫嚅着：“我、我竟然在和你做的时候……叫了别的男人的名字……”  
听到菲尔迪南特这么说，奥斯卡似乎松了一口气。他慢慢走过来坐在床边，试探着握住了菲尔迪南特的手，见他没有躲开，才又凑近了些。  
“我不是说我不在意吗？”  
“可是……”菲尔迪南特看了奥斯卡一眼，又像是无法忍受与他对视，赶快移开了目光，“这对你太不公平……”  
“我不会嫉妒已经死去的男人，”奥斯卡的话让菲尔迪南特心里一紧，“我会努力，直到你心里只有我。”  
菲尔迪南特还想说什么，奥斯卡却先转移了话题。  
“不过，在神圣的教会里做这种事，事后想想我们也真是大胆。”  
这才想起来这关键的一点，菲尔迪南特的脸色变得更差了。  
“天哪……我都做了什么……！”  
“不，这不是你的错。”奥斯卡把菲尔迪南特的手握得更紧了，“是我忍不住趁你醉酒对你出手的。我明知你是侍奉女神大人的司祭，却控制不住对你的渴望，用这种肮脏的手段玷污了你。”  
“不！不都是你的错！”菲尔迪南特赶忙反驳，“我也……我也没能忍住对你的渴求……”  
没想到，一句话没说完，奥斯卡就突然抱了上来。  
“菲尔迪南特，我是不是可以理解为，你也是喜欢着我的？”  
菲尔迪南特吓了一跳，但还是老实地点了点头。  
“我确实一直很在意你。但那是因为我喜欢的人和你……”  
“没关系！我说过会努力让你只看着我的！”  
奥斯卡捧起菲尔迪南特的脸，兴奋地亲吻起来。  
“等、等一下……现在不行……！”  
“我已经和村里的大家打过招呼了，”奥斯卡非但不停，还不老实地爱抚起菲尔迪南特还有些酥软的身子，“我说你昨天淋雨受了寒，有些感冒，需要卧床休息几天。大家都很担心你，托我好好照顾你。”  
“你、你怎么擅自……呜……！呜嗯……”  
菲尔迪南特被折腾了一晚的身体完全没力气推开奥斯卡，甚至在纠缠中又热了起来。  
奥斯卡的热情让他难以招架，还没有忘记那快乐的感觉的身体轻易便认输投降。  
菲尔迪南特控制不住地摩擦着双腿，一只手不由自主地伸向那还湿漉漉的小嘴，轻轻抚慰起自己被挑逗起欲火的身体。  
奥斯卡察觉他的动作，强行把那只手扯了过来，放进嘴里吮吸起来。  
“啊……别……那里、好痒……！”  
“这是我的工作，菲尔迪南特。”  
奥斯卡狡黠地一笑，自己伸手在菲尔迪南特的穴口一圈一圈勾画起来。  
菲尔迪南特的身体就像是被接连不断的电流击中一样，不停颤抖、痉挛着。他自己那根肉棒也早早竖立起来，擅自漏起水来。  
奥斯卡的手腕是如此高明，很快就让菲尔迪南特忘记了矜持与羞耻，开始主动向他索取起来。  
而当修伯特的名字再度回响在房间里，也只是催动着奥斯卡的抽送变得更加有力而已。

＊＊＊

之后的几天里，菲尔迪南特一直与奥斯卡保持着仿佛热恋中情侣的关系。  
他也知道自己有点不对劲，可每当奥斯卡抱住他、亲吻他，他的身体便会顺从地宣布投降。  
与奥斯卡相拥在一起时有多么畅快，冷静下来后菲尔迪南特感到的罪恶感便有多么浓厚。  
在奥斯卡身上寻找修伯特的感觉，把奥斯卡当做修伯特的替代品，背叛了贝雷特的信任沉迷于性事，瞒着村里的大家做这种背德之事……种种复杂的情绪几乎要把菲尔迪南特压垮。  
可是一看到奥斯卡，一听到他低沉磁性的声音，菲尔迪南特就觉得大脑像是无法运转一样，只能顺着奥斯卡的话语行动。  
他像是中了名为爱欲的毒，只要与奥斯卡相拥在一起，便连自己是谁都快要忘记了。  
这样下去不行，必须结束这病态的一切！  
好在雨势渐渐变弱了，等奥斯卡离开，菲尔迪南特觉得自己就能回到原本的生活中了。

果然，几天后奥斯卡便向菲尔迪南特表示自己第二天一早就要离开。  
可菲尔迪南特没想到的是，奥斯卡竟然邀请菲尔迪南特和他一起走。  
本来就想靠距离让彼此冷静下来的菲尔迪南特几乎是毫不犹豫地拒绝了他。  
“这样太操之过急了……我们还是像以前那样，也能冷静思考一下我们的关系……”  
“为什么还要思考？我们不是已经无数次确认了彼此的心意了吗？”  
菲尔迪南特忙着在脑海里寻找合适的借口，并没注意到奥斯卡的语气变得冷漠了起来。  
“可是你看，我还有自己的职责，我不能抛下这里的村民……”  
“事到如今，你还要伪装成一个清高的圣职者吗？”  
奥斯卡突然冷漠地打断菲尔迪南特。  
菲尔迪南特这才与奥斯卡四目相接，那张熟悉的脸上，此刻却没有了一贯的温和。  
简直像是那个人……  
没等菲尔迪南特回话，奥斯卡突然用力把他按在了墙上，几把扯开了他的衣服。  
“等……住手！你要做什么！”  
奥斯卡完全无视了菲尔迪南特的制止，一只手压制着他，另一只手则在他的身上乱摸起来。  
“你也不看看自己浪成了什么样子，还觉得自己能代替女神引导那些可怜的、受苦的人？”  
这句嘲讽是如此的熟悉，让菲尔迪南特心里顿时就凉了半截。  
他惊恐地抬起脸，却从“奥斯卡”眼里看到一股冷若冰霜的愤怒。  
……简直和他吐血诅咒自己那时一模一样。  
“你这个管不住自己身体的贱货，你以为自己有选择权吗？”  
尽管大脑在连番的辱骂中变得一片空白，菲尔迪南特的身体却无疑正在回应“他”的把玩……而这个事实只能让菲尔迪南特更加绝望。  
“菲尔迪南特•冯•艾吉尔，我说过我死也不会放过你的。”  
菲尔迪南特看着修伯特仿佛含有剧毒的目光，只觉得手脚冰凉，连反抗的念头都没有了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修伯特的假名我是故意的！【你  
谁叫银英第二季开播了呢我看的时候一个劲串戏【不过我个人还是觉得修伯特更像奥贝斯坦


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我家的修伯特以后就叫【修伯特•我杀我自己•贝斯特拉】了。

“菲尔迪南特•冯•艾吉尔，我说过我死也不会放过你的。”  
修伯特满意地看到菲尔迪南特被绝望支配，颤抖的身体甚至忘记了挣扎。  
而另一个几乎听不见的声音在心底的角落响了起来。  
结果这一次你也没有选择我。

突然涌起的扭曲情感让修伯特顺势就把菲尔迪南特推倒在了女神像前的地面上。  
“不……不要……修伯特……”  
他听到菲尔迪南特用颤抖的声音哀求着，但这声音只是在他身体里撒下另一把火苗。  
“为什么不？你不是一直喜欢着我吗？”修伯特冷笑一声，“不过你明明喜欢我，却心甘情愿委身于‘别的男人’……以前我怎么没发现你是这样一个来者不拒的荡妇。”  
修伯特的每句话都像是刀子一样刺在菲尔迪南特的心头。他感觉得到菲尔迪南特在自己身下抖得越来越厉害，嘴里不停漏出痛苦的呜咽，却一句反驳的话也说不出。  
明明卑鄙地欺骗了他的人是修伯特自己，他却无法像修伯特那样诅咒这一切。  
然而对此刻的修伯特来说，菲尔迪南特的不反抗只是让他更为恼怒。  
修伯特乘着这股莫名的冲动，撕烂了菲尔迪南特的衣服，伴着他的哭喊声强行进入了他。  
“菲尔迪南特，你为什么要哭呢？好好看看你自己这幅样子！冯•艾吉尔高贵的名字都被你玷污了！”  
“修伯特……别这样……求你了修伯特……”  
菲尔迪南特的身体忠实地遵从欲望，屈服于修伯特的入侵，他只能抬起手挡住满是潮红的脸和嘴里漏出的不争气的呻吟。  
修伯特自然不会让他藏起那不堪的表情，他用力扯开菲尔迪南特的手，抓着他的头发逼他抬起头，近距离看着那双含泪的琥珀色双眼。  
“这是你应得的报应，叛徒。”  
修伯特近乎歇斯底里地开始在菲尔迪南特身体里进出，看着菲尔迪南特在痛苦与快乐的边界上苦苦挣扎。  
“都是你的错……你背叛了帝国，背叛了陛下……背叛了我！”极度亢奋的精神让修伯特口沫横飞地谩骂起菲尔迪南特，“我的一切都被你毁了，那位大人也已经不在了，你却躲在这种地方寻找心灵的平静吗！”  
“不……”菲尔迪南特被修伯特搞得一片混乱，几乎是条件反射地开口，“我从未……感觉到平静……没有你……我的一切都没有意义……”  
可这句话只是更加刺激了修伯特，他瞪着一双布满血丝的眼，突然便抬手扼住了菲尔迪南特的脖子。  
“闭嘴！你这个叛徒！”  
菲尔迪南特口中发出呼吸不畅的呻吟，一双手本能地抓住修伯特的手腕，却无力阻止他的暴行。  
修伯特毫无手下留情的意思，很快就把菲尔迪南特掐得翻起了白眼，他原本还在扭动的身子也渐渐失去了力气，瘫在地上抽搐着。  
可修伯特感觉得到，菲尔迪南特的内道把自己咬得更紧了。  
修伯特下意识地又加了一把力，一股伴随着腥气的热流突然便扩散在他们连接在一起的私处。  
他们同时意识到发生了什么，菲尔迪南特本就苍白的脸色变得更加没有血色，与之相对，修伯特却陷入了近乎疯狂的兴奋中。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！贵族中的贵族，冯•艾吉尔的继承人！竟然因为被我强奸，爽到漏了出来？！”  
看着菲尔迪南特眼里越来越浓的绝望，修伯特却突然俯下身子，在菲尔迪南特耳边几乎可以说是温柔地吐出了一句。  
“像你这么肮脏的人，竟然也配渴求我的爱？”  
菲尔迪南特的眼神剧烈地震动着，泪水静静地流淌下来，那双抓着修伯特手腕的手却松开了。  
他像是彻底放弃了挣扎，只是躺在修伯特身下，一双眼却无法从修伯特身上离开。  
“你该不会以为我会就这么杀了你吧？”修伯特却也松开了手，甚至温柔地抚摸了一下他在菲尔迪南特脖子上留下的深色手印，“不，菲尔迪南特，我不会这么简单就饶了你的。我要让你品味这世界上最深的绝望……我感受过的同样的绝望。”  
修伯特从身后掏出一把短刀，在菲尔迪南特眼前拔刀出鞘。那锋利的黑色刀身上萦绕着不祥的紫黑光芒，与刀刃上刻印的正发出暗光的古老文字互相辉映。  
没有一丝犹豫，修伯特用力把刀尖刺进了菲尔迪南特的胸膛。

菲尔迪南特发出了修伯特从未听过的凄烈惨叫。  
那些暗色的光芒像是活了一样，从刀锋造成的伤口争先恐后地钻进了菲尔迪南特的身体，让他本来已经没有多少力气的身体剧烈地扭动起来。  
修伯特死死压制着菲尔迪南特，感到他本能地抓紧了自己，甚至在他的胳膊上抓出了一道道伤痕。可与此同时，那紧紧夹住修伯特身体的两条长腿又让修伯特觉得他仿佛仍然在渴求着自己的爱。  
修伯特感觉菲尔迪南特已经挣扎了好几个小时，他都快要压不住菲尔迪南特了，但他心里清楚其实都没过去几分钟。终于，菲尔迪南特的声音渐渐低了下去，他的身体也慢慢松垮下来，彻底瘫在地上不动了。  
那双一刻也没从修伯特脸上移开的眼睛里，此刻已经没有了一丝光彩，也不再有泪水涌出。菲尔迪南特的目光茫然地投射向虚空，唯有微微起伏的胸膛告诉修伯特他还活着。  
修伯特发现自己有些控制不住那双手了，费了好大劲才把短刀拔了出来，甩到一边。  
他看到菲尔迪南特的胸前没有任何被刀刃刺伤的痕迹，唯有魔法的暗光留下了一个小黑点，但也很快就消失不见了。  
“呵……哈哈……哈哈哈……”  
修伯特干笑了两声，颤抖着伸出手拨开菲尔迪南特在挣扎中弄乱的刘海，抹干了还留在他眼角的泪水。  
他甚至没有反应过来，就发现自己已经把没了反应的菲尔迪南特抱进了怀里，重新抽送起来。  
这几天来与菲尔迪南特相拥在一起时的快乐绝对不是他的伪装，可他再也不会感受到那令人忘记自我的畅快了。  
尽管如此，修伯特还是执拗地奋力活动着后腰，直到把一发浓厚的欲火释放进菲尔迪南特的身体里。  
但菲尔迪南特仍旧木然地瘫在他的怀里，没有任何反应。  
修伯特扯起嘴角，却发现自己根本笑不出来了。他紧紧抱住菲尔迪南特的身子，在他的唇上落下一个又一个轻吻。  
“真是空虚啊……”  
可到最后，也只有他自己的感叹消失在了寂静中。

＊＊＊

修伯特本应死在安巴尔，死在菲尔迪南特的枪下。  
但他却在一个奇妙的地方恢复了意识，一群面色不善的人诡异地笑着，告诉了他他的陛下的死讯。  
“你想为她报仇吧？”  
面对那蛊惑般的话语，修伯特毫不犹豫地点了点头。  
“那就去杀了贝雷特，让芙朵拉重归混乱，让所有人都后悔背弃你的皇帝吧。”  
可是修伯特有别的打算。  
他不仅要让背叛了艾黛尔贾特的贝雷特付出代价，也要让没有选择自己的菲尔迪南特痛苦终生。  
暗黑蠢动者听了他的计划，便交给他能腐蚀人精神的魔药，以及能把人变成自己手中木偶的魔法短刀。  
修伯特为了自己的复仇缜密地计划着一切，然而可笑的是，那些愚蠢的地底人没等到他付诸实施便先被贝雷特和他过去的同学们消灭了。  
但这并不影响修伯特的计划，他本来就没打算老实被他们利用。  
他耐心地蛰伏着，收集一切可用的情报。当他知道菲尔迪南特并未继承爵位和领地时还有些惊讶，但想到这更方便自己行动，便把疑问全都抛在了脑后。  
他伪装成失忆的商人接近菲尔迪南特，用地底人给的魔药一点一点解除菲尔迪南特的防线，利用他对自己的感情占有了他。  
那段时间对修伯特自己来说也如同一场美好的梦，以致于他竟然愚蠢地以为菲尔迪南特会跟自己一起走。  
然而，菲尔迪南特又一次没有选择自己。  
于是修伯特不再犹豫，用地底人给的短刀把菲尔迪南特变成了对自己言听计从的人偶，然后带他离开了那座村子。  
去执行他复仇计划的最后一步。

＊＊＊

远远的，大修道院庄严的建筑群出现在了天边。  
但修伯特并不急着赶路，他找了块空地停下马车，把拉车的马拴在林边，又在空地中央点起了篝火，这才走回马车。  
“明天就能到大修道院了，大家见到你一定会很开心吧。”  
修伯特小心翼翼地把菲尔迪南特从车上抱了下来，坐在篝火边。  
“明天，一切就能结束了。”  
他像是念咒语一样在菲尔迪南特耳边说着，把一把精钢匕首塞进菲尔迪南特手里。  
“再重复一遍我要你做的事。”  
菲尔迪南特漠然地开口回答道：“混进大修道院，去见贝雷特，亲手杀了他。”  
“很好，我的乖孩子。”  
修伯特温柔地摸了摸菲尔迪南特的长发，在他额上落下一个吻。  
“我会装成你的随从陪在你身边的，不要担心。”  
修伯特知道菲尔迪南特已经没有了这种情绪，却自欺欺人般安慰着他。  
“只要你乖乖服从我，我就会好好奖励你。你最喜欢和我做舒服的事了，对吗？”  
修伯特边说边褪下菲尔迪南特的衣服，亲吻着他的肌肤。  
“喜欢，修伯特。”  
然而这也不过是在命令下说出的机械回应，现在的菲尔迪南特甚至在被修伯特抱时也不会有任何反应。  
修伯特强行忽略了那分莫名的焦躁，把菲尔迪南特按在地上就干了起来。  
他知道明天就是最后了，无论他能否成功，他们都不可能活着走出大修道院。  
……不，他不会失败的，他一定要杀了贝雷特，消弭艾黛尔贾特的不甘。  
至于他自己和菲尔迪南特……若是能死在一起，那听起来也不错。  
“没关系，菲尔迪南特，我和你不一样，我不会背叛你、抛下你的。”修伯特自嘲似的笑着，“无论我去哪里，都会带着你一起的……哪怕是地狱也一样。”  
而菲尔迪南特仍然没有任何反应。

＊＊＊

有菲尔迪南特在，他们没有遇到任何阻拦就进入了大修道院。  
修伯特在内心嘲笑这里的警备还是一如既往的松懈，跟在菲尔迪南特身后径直来到了贝雷特面前。  
他看着菲尔迪南特慢慢上前，悄悄拔出了那把锋利的匕首，几乎忍不住要大喊出声“杀了他！”。  
可是下一瞬间，柔和的白光包裹住了菲尔迪南特，他突然就一动不动了。  
那是最高等级的白魔法，随侍在贝雷特身边的芙莲正在解开他施加在菲尔迪南特身上的控制魔法。  
“不！！！”  
修伯特再也忍不住，失控地叫了出来。  
“贝雷特！去为她陪葬吧！”  
他应该这么说的。  
不要把菲尔迪南特从我身边夺走！  
可他心里却只剩下了这个念头。  
修伯特手中闪现出魔法的光芒，向贝雷特……向菲尔迪南特冲去。  
早已埋伏在此的教会士兵们在西提斯的指挥下纷纷举起长枪，准备把修伯特当场诛杀。  
“住手！不要杀了他！”  
修伯特似乎听到贝雷特惊慌的喊声，却没有那个余力去思考他为何要这么说。  
他只能看到那闪着银光的利刃刺向自己，而他自己已经无路可逃。  
下一瞬间，银色被血色吞噬了。  
那温暖的鲜红溅在修伯特脸上，让他一时搞不清发生了什么。  
修伯特看到数支银色的枪尖刺穿了菲尔迪南特的胸膛，仅以毫厘之差停在自己眼前。  
出手的士兵们也没料到这种结局，纷纷颤抖着收回了长枪。菲尔迪南特失去支撑的身体摇晃了两下，便向着修伯特迎面倒下。  
“菲尔迪南特……！”  
修伯特条件反射地伸手接住了他，一汪温热的血色立刻在他脚下扩散开来。  
“为什么……为什么……”  
修伯特聪敏的大脑在此刻背叛了他，让他找不到更多的话语。  
他看到菲尔迪南特染血的手慢慢抬了起来，抚上自己的脸颊，那双正渐渐失去光彩的眼里看不出是否还残留着魔法的影响。  
“修伯特……你没事……真是……太好……了……”  
没等修伯特抓住那只手，菲尔迪南特便合上了眼。他的手无力地垂下，落在触目惊心的红色水汪中。  
修伯特一动不动地抱着菲尔迪南特，一双眼不敢相信看到的一切，直勾勾地锁在菲尔迪南特没有血色的脸上。  
他甚至没有察觉贝雷特手提天帝之剑走了过来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还要继续吗？确定还要继续看吗？我可提醒过了哦！【


	3. 尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这根本不是HE！【HE爱好者坑坑绝赞惨叫中

“修伯特，愚蠢的男人……”  
贝雷特的感叹在修伯特听来是如此的刺耳。  
“你知道吗？早在你第一次出现在菲尔迪南特面前，他便写信告诉我了。”  
修伯特轻轻颤抖了一下，但仍然没有抬起头来。  
“你知道他在信里是怎么说的吗？‘我知道这是不对的，可是看到他出现在我的面前，我真的无比开心。我不知道他是不是真的失去了记忆，如果他确实忘记了一切，那就此开始新的人生对他也未尝不是件好事……但如果他只是伪装成失去记忆来找我复仇，我也没有怨言。’”  
“‘我曾试图改变他，想让他和我们一起走，但却失败了。这么多年里，我始终都在后悔自己没有那个能力得到修伯特的认可，无法让他放弃对艾黛尔贾特的追随……不，或许是因为我爱的正是那执着的他，才没有真正努力去说服他，一切都是我的错。’”  
“‘所以，如果修伯特想要复仇，如果我的生命能让他满足……就让他如愿吧。毕竟修伯特比我优秀得多，在老师想要创造的新世界里，他的存在一定比我更加重要。’”

“……修伯特，你一定要一直活在过去吗？你忘了艾黛尔贾特真正的敌人是谁了吗？那时告诉我们暗黑蠢动者的大本营的不正是你吗！”  
“够了！”修伯特终于大吼出声，“杀了我！让我和他一起死吧……”  
“我不会那么做的，”贝雷特皱着眉头回答，“那不是菲尔迪南特的愿望。”  
他在修伯特面前单膝跪下，毫不介意长袍被血染脏。  
“那个时候你没能救下艾黛尔贾特，而这次，你要眼睁睁地看着菲尔迪南特死吗？”  
贝雷特看到修伯特抱着菲尔迪南特的手猛地抖了一下。  
“他还有一口气，你真的要放弃他吗？”  
修伯特心情复杂地看着贝雷特，最终还是松开了手。

＊＊＊

菲尔迪南特静静地坐在床上，窗外的夕阳将橙色的暖光洒满房间，也洒在他的身上。  
修伯特紧紧握着菲尔迪南特的手，一双眼片刻不离他苍白的面孔，仿佛房间里没有别人。  
“他的伤已经都愈合了，”贝雷特知道修伯特在听，便径自说了下去，“可是，我们无法解开地底人的诅咒。他们制造的魔药和用来控制他的魔法，已经深深地伤害了他的精神，现阶段我们无能无力。不过我们已经在研究留在香巴拉的资料，总有一天……”  
“没关系，”修伯特突然打断了贝雷特，“谢谢你救了他，老师。”  
贝雷特摇了摇头，没再说什么就走出了房间。  
修伯特轻轻梳理着菲尔迪南特的长发，抚摸着他温暖的侧脸，但菲尔迪南特始终茫然地看着前方，没有任何反应。

那一晚，修伯特和菲尔迪南特的身影从大修道院消失了。  
接到这个报告的贝雷特只是深深地叹了一口气。  
“这件事就到此为止。修伯特•冯•贝斯特拉和菲尔迪南特•冯•艾吉尔都已经死了，就这样吧。”

＊＊＊

初秋的阳光带着暖意照耀在林间，也照亮了离那座山村有一段距离的一座小木屋。  
修伯特抱着菲尔迪南特走进院里，让他坐在一张铺着软垫的椅子上，又细心地给他盖上一条薄毯。  
他稍稍整理了一下菲尔迪南特的衣服，在菲尔迪南特唇角轻轻一吻，笑着摸了摸菲尔迪南特在阳光下更加鲜艳的长发。  
然后他也拉来一把椅子，坐在菲尔迪南特身边，翻开菲尔迪南特最喜欢的诗集轻声朗读起来。  
每读一段，修伯特都要抬眼看看菲尔迪南特。有时他会觉得菲尔迪南特脸上似乎出现了一个微笑，但这种幻觉他已经看过太多次，现在他已经开始觉得，哪怕是幻觉也不错。  
于是修伯特继续读起那首歌颂爱情的长诗。

＊＊＊

从此，他们幸福快乐地生活在一起。


End file.
